


Scream

by MyPurplePen



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPurplePen/pseuds/MyPurplePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wakes Blaine up very early on Saturday morning...to prove a point</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

Scream

Kurt Hummel is known as many things. Singer…Witty…Friend…Bitch (at times)…Fashionista, but one thing he is not known for being a morning person. At least not without a cup of coffee. So when his phone went off at 7 am on a Saturday he would normally be very upset, however when he read the message from his Dad telling him, that he, Carole and Finn wouldn't be home till Sunday instead. Kurt Hummel was a very happy boy.

Kurt turned over in bed and grinned to himself. He had nowhere to be neither did the other occupant of his large bed. Kurt grinned down at his partner who was still sleeping soundly. Blaine looked so peaceful and innocent when he slept. His face was more relaxed, free from all the stress and pain the bullying caused the both of them.

Kurt leant down and kissed Blaine softly. "Blaine," he whispered, running his hand down his boyfriend's muscled chest. "Blainey," he repeated when Blaine didn't stir, "wake up."

Blaine groaned and his blue eyes flickered open to glare at Kurt. "What?" he demanded tiredly.

"My Dad just told me they won't be getting back from Michigan till tomorrow," Kurt informed his beautiful boyfriend, his hand slipping further down Blaine's chest. "Why," Blaine yawned.

"I'm not sure, something about Finn wanting to check out Michigan State as well" Kurt said while running his hand freely around Blaine still sleep-warm body. "Well that's nice for them why are you waking me up at 7 am on a Saturday to tell me your parents won't be home" he said, gasping when Kurt's fingertips caressed his hipbone. "How can you even be this awake this early?" Blaine whined. "We were up until three am."

"I know," Kurt smirked, pressing a kiss on the curly mans chest. "But I'm not tired anymore."

"Well, I am," Blaine scowled. "How can you even be thinking about sex? I thought us fucking in the movie theater bathroom, your car; the kitchen and this very bed would have worn you out."

"All it did was give me a few ideas," Kurt grinned. "Ideas for how I can make you scream."

Blaine huffed indignantly and glared at Kurt. "I do not scream," he retorted stubbornly.

Kurt laughed. "Oh yeah, Well, I know that's a lie and I'm going to prove it to you."

Before Blaine could say anything else, Kurt had pinned him down against the mattress. Blaine moaned as Kurt ducked his head and nibbled on his neck. "Well, that's good," Blaine gasped in pleasure as Kurt's hand ran down his thighs. "But I don't hear myself screaming."

Kurt stopped his ministrations, causing Blaine to groan in frustration. "Oh, don't worry;" he smirked down at his lover, "I am nowhere near done with you, Mister."

Kurt placed gentle kisses down the younger mans chest. Blaine writhed under him when his taller boyfriend's very talented mouth latched onto his left nipple.

Blaine's hand slid into Kurt's bed hair as the other man sucked and nibbled on one nipple before turning his attention to the other, paying the same attention as he had before.

When Kurt released Blain's nipples and continued kissing his way down his lover's body Blaine moaned loudly as Kurt's hot breathe ghosted over his hard cock. Kurt smirked and looked up at him from underneath his dark eyelashes. "Still not screaming," Blaine smirked.

"You will be soon," Kurt assured him.

Blaine gasped as he felt Kurt place kisses all over his hard cock. Kurt gently sucked the head of the brunette's cock into his mouth. Blaine moaned loudly when he felt warm heat around him. His moans grew louder when he felt Kurt suck on his balls as Kurt's fingers found their way to Blaine's entrance.

Kurt found that Blaine was still pretty stretched from the previous night activities and he had slipped two fingers inside his lover before the curly boy even realized. Kurt curled his fingers and brushed the tips of his fingers against the bundle of nerves inside Blaine's body.

"Oh god," Blain gasped, his fingers clutched at the bed sheets as Kurt added another finger into his body.

Kurt released Blaine's balls and withdrew his fingers. Blaine glared at his boyfriend in annoyance when he felt him move away. "Patience Blainey Patience," Kurt said winking at his flushed lover.

Kurt reached over Blaine and grabbed a condom off of the bedside table. He quickly rolled it on and positioned himself between Blaine's spread legs. "You ready to scream?" he smirked.

"Not going to happen," Blaine replied, wrapping his legs around his older boyfriend's waist.

Kurt simply rolled his eyes and slowly pushed his way into Blaine's willing body. Blaine arched his back off the bed, as he felt his lover enter his body at a glacial speed, trying desperately to draw more of his hard cock into him.

Once Kurt was fully in he reached between their bodies and grasped at Blaine's cock and leaned down to capture Blaine's lips in a passionate kiss as he began to move his hips, pulling his cock almost all the way out of Blaine's tight hole before slowly pushing back in, just as aching slow.

Blaine's hand went to rest on Kurt's shoulder; his finger nails digging into the taller brunette's shoulders as the pleasure increased. "Oh, god," Blaine murmured, "faster," he gasped. "Please go faster…harder"

Kurt smirked, knowing that it wouldn't be long before Blaine was screaming his name for the whole world to hear. He increased the speed of his thrusts, angling his hips so that he was brushing Blaine's prostate with every thrust.

When Blaine started moaning incoherently, and thrashing his hips Kurt knew that Blaine was getting dangerously close to losing his control. Kurt tightened his grip on his boyfriend's cock, timing the movements of his hand with his thrusts.

Blaine's fingernails dug into Kurt's shoulders tightly "Fuck yes…right there, God please… please Kurt...Oh God no...Yes...fuck me harder oh god oh god I'm cumming I'm gonna yes…" Blaine moaned his head flying from side to side and hands slipping down Kurt's arms to grip the sheets tightly desperate to hold off his impending orgasm. But when Kurt lifted his legs higher on to his shoulders driving even more of his cock into Blaine's hole, Blaine was helpless to stop himself as his body went rigid and he came with a loud shout. Screaming Kurt's name at the top of his lungs.

With Blaine's muscles tightening around his achingly hard cock Kurt felt his orgasm taking over, Blaine's name muffled as Kurt buried his face in the crook of Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine groaned when he felt his lover pull out of his freshly fucked hole a few minutes later when they had both regained their breath. "You were saying?" Kurt smirked, collapsing on the bed at the side of Blaine.

Blaine glared at him and elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up," he grumbled. "I'm still not happy you woke me up at seven in the morning."

"It was for a good cause," Kurt pointed out.

"Fucking me into the mattress is not a good cause," Blaine scowled. "Now shut up and let me go back to sleep," he instructed.

Kurt watched as Blaine turned onto his side, so that he was facing away from him, and promptly fell back asleep. Kurt chuckled and shook his head as he shifted so that he was spooning his lover from behind before following the other man.

The End

Thank you for reading now please please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
